


Side trip file - Glorfindel and Erestor

by Tethys_resort



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Weather, Blindfolds, Camping, Dildos, Fluff and Smut, Food, Greenhouses, Hot Springs & Onsen, Love Bites, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Minor Disasters, Minor Injuries, Office Sex, Picnics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rainy Days, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex, Snow, Soul Bond, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethys_resort/pseuds/Tethys_resort
Summary: Just Glorfindel and Erestor having fun.  (Any other pairings will go into a different folder.)  All is consensual but might get kinky.  I'll list anything else noteworthy at the beginning of each chapter and try to remember tags.  Updated by whim.I have decided that February will be my own personal Glorfindel/Erestor month!  (Yay!) So far I have smut and half completed projects, LOL...  So this one might get a lot of updates.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 79





	1. Blanket Fort try 3

**Author's Note:**

> Try three, and probably success at writing smut for Valentine's Day? 
> 
> Glorfindel adores Erestor's massages.

The blankets had slipped a little and Erestor sleepily noted that one chilly foot was outside the rumpled pile. He pulled it back under the quilt and pulled Glorfindel a little closer. 

As usual, his mate had somehow shifted in their sleep so that he was on top of Erestor, head carefully wedged into the space between neck and shoulder. Snoring. Erestor ran his fingers into the tangled hair and chuckled slightly; Glorfindel is the only elf he’s ever heard of that snores, however softly. Erestor has always considered it one of his more endearing traits but is freely willing to admit that his mate is almost entirely endearing traits from his point of view.

Case in point, the silky skin of Glorfindel’s back under his fingers contrasted nicely with the heavy muscles beneath. 

Suddenly aroused, Erestor pulled his sleeping mate a little more squarely onto him and nuzzled at the ear conveniently in front of his eyes. He wiggled his hips a little against Glorfindel’s as his hands explored farther. One hand made it far enough to stroke the hip and flank on top of him. 

Glorfindel abruptly shifted and yawned, his arms tightened around Erestor for a moment before he blinked awake. The corners of his mouth turned up as he said down their bond, _“Good morning?”_

 _“Middle of the night, but we never got to finish our little project from before. Want to now?”_ Tired after a long cold day and the dismantling of the blanket fort Glorfindel had made (then inadvertently collapsed onto their heads) they had fallen asleep rolled up in the now slightly tattered quilt. 

Abruptly Glorfindel was much harder against him as he uncurled enough to pull Erestor into position for kissing. His tongue begged for entrance to Erestor’s mouth as a he growled deep in his throat. _“Oh, well I guess we’d better do that now before we forget again.”_

The kisses grew more passionate and they gasped for air. Erestor rolled Glorfindel onto his back, straddling his hips and whispered in Glorfindel’s mind, _“My lovely Glorfindel, would you like a massage?”_

_“Yes! Please yes!”_ Glorfindel lay prone, eyes wide with delight. His hands gripped Erestor’s hips hard. Erestor groped for their container of balm still next to the mattress and started to unscrew it. 

He smiled down at his mate and coated his hands with the oily stuff before running them firmly down Glorfindel’s chest, being careful to wiggle his hips a little on Glorfindel’s now hard erection. Glorfindel let go to arch back and flex with the motion of Erestor’s hands. Erestor smiled wider at the way Glorfindel’s blue eyes dilated and slid slowly closed. His massages only end in one way, and Glorfindel adores it. 

With him at least, Glorfindel is an extremely tactile elf who basks in all the hugs, petting and cuddling that Erestor can give. (Erestor was slightly embarrassed to even admit it to himself, but he craved touching Glorfindel just as badly.) 

Erestor had laughed a few times watching Glorfindel and over-grabby elves. The elves in the House of Elrond and brand new Imladris were used to Glorfindel and knew better. It was from all the other elves, who overwhelmed with Glorfindel’s air of warm power and bright golden beauty, suddenly forgot their manners and tried to crawl into his arms. Often literally.

For some, it was an almost instinctive reaction to a sudden sense of safety. Glorfindel didn’t mind suddenly being covered in elflings or frightened refugees. Erestor and Glorfindel both could understand and be patient with them and the starry eyed youngsters that occasionally showed up as well. The group of elderly Mannish women who last month had decided that he “needed feeding up” after he and a patrol escorted them into Imladris had been hysterical. (Among other things, Erestor had been called in so that the women could explain to a granddaughter what an ideal mate looked like. He still wasn’t sure which one, if either, was supposed to be ideal.) 

For others, Erestor could only consider them poachers and it was only the idea that he would cause trouble for Elrond that kept him from discarding them out the nearest window or into the River. 

In that light it was probably good that Erestor had only heard about the Guard who far overstepped the bounds after he had been treated by Elrond and agreed that working as a soldier of Lindon was a better fit career. 

Erestor worked his way down stiff muscles in Glorfindel’s arms and legs before stretching and comforting fingers and toes. As his fingers probed the arches of Glorfindel’s feet, his toes twitched and Erestor kissed them before continuing on. He ended by running an oily hand up and down Glorfindel’s erection, so that Glorfindel moaned and his hips thrust involuntarily. 

Glorfindel sat up and pulled Erestor into his lap to fondle and kiss before lying down again, on his belly this time, so that Erestor could continue. Most nights (or days) both play an active role in their games. Other nights Glorfindel spends hours caressing and teasing Erestor. 

Nights like this are Erestor’s.

Erestor straddled the muscled rump he was presented with and continued by digging hard fingers into the stiff shoulder muscles he had noticed earlier in the evening. Glorfindel shifted and groaned painfully. Erestor paused. _“Am I too rough tonight?”_ Glorfindel would relax more with the stress knots out, but he didn’t want to hurt his mate.

Glorfindel sighed and tried to lie a little limper. _“No, it hurts but feels good. Keep going.”_ Erestor ran his hands all the way down his back and then leaned forward to kiss an ear before continuing. The stiff muscles yielded to more gentle pressure and then Erestor moved farther down his spine.

 _“Budge up a little, love?”_ Erestor slid a pillow under Glorfindel’s belly and then ran a soothing hand down the vulnerable hips and rump. With more oil he kneaded the butt and thigh muscles so that Glorfindel groaned and moved his hips, searching for friction. 

Erestor cupped him gently as his other hand ran down the crease, lightly touching delicate skin. As his fingers probed, he yielded to temptation and nipped one cheek hard, causing Glorfindel to jerk and giggle at the sensation. He licked the spot, already bruising slightly and continued to place kisses over everything he could reach as he worked. He went slowly, continuing to tease and pet, and feeling the lust and need rise in both of them. Glorfindel whimpered, beginning to be frantic for more as Erestor’s lips moved over his tailbone and his fingers moved ever so slowly deeper, stretching him. 

_“Please, please, please…”_ Glorfindel braced himself on his arms and struggled backward deeper onto the slick fingers and panted as he began to beg mentally, sending pictures of Erestor pushing himself in. _“Erestor, please...”_

Erestor oiled himself and pressed against Glorfindel’s entrance without entering, bracing his hands against the quivering hips. _“Slow down love, we have all night.”_ That mental statement elicited a whine as Glorfindel looked over his shoulder with his best sad expression. Erestor laughed and pushed very slowly and steadily in. Glorfindel squirmed reflexively at the impalement and Erestor buried his nose into Glorfindel’s hair to inhale the heady scent of lust and sweat. Pushing deeper, he wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s chest and kissed the back of Glorfindel’s neck. He loves this position for the amount of contact between them. 

His first thrust was slow but hit perfectly and Glorfindel made a noise that sounded strangled except for the sheer pleasure radiating through their bond. Still holding Glorfindel close with one arm, he reached down to grasp Glorfindel tightly and help him along. 

Glorfindel lurched back against him, mentally begging him to thrust harder. Erestor had meant his thrusts to be slow and deep, it wasn’t long though before they were fast and hard. Glorfindel arched hard as he came over Erestor’s hand, spasming and pulling Erestor’s orgasm with him. 

They lay sprawled in a heap, Glorfindel still wrapped tightly in Erestor’s arms. Erestor nuzzled the back of Glorfindel’s neck and then ran his tongue through the sweat beading along the top of one shoulder. Glorfindel moaned quietly and Erestor pulled out very gently, scooting up to pull his mate into his arms properly. He put little kisses over Glorfindel’s face and neck and then sighed happily as Glorfindel pulled them together closer to touch foreheads. 

_“I love you, Erestor.”_ Glorfindel’s eyes were bright and his mental voice was happy, carrying overtones of the feel of Erestor in his arms and how good sex had felt. 

_“I love you, Glorfindel.”_ Erestor carded his fingers through the slightly sweaty blond hair and rubbed gently on Glorfindel’s scalp before grabbing the discarded blanket and pulling it over both of them. Fatigue was rapidly catching up but he was remotely aware of Glorfindel curling to tuck his face into Erestor’s shoulder. He finally gave up the fight to stay awake and slipped off into sleep, vaguely aware of Glorfindel’s soul wrapping around his to cradle through the night. 


	2. Wine cellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel saves Erestor from boredom in a wine cellar.

Glorfindel peered around the edge of the corridor entrance. The Last Homely House was busy with last minute preparations for the arrival of the Envoy from the eastern lands, the other elves moving about the halls on floors above would help disguise his presence. This ambush would be impossible at a more deserted hour: since his re-embodiment, stealth has not been one of Glorfindel’s strong suits. 

He can still run, climb and fight in absolute silence. But he never has managed to completely contain the power he now holds. Which is wonderful when meeting the armies of the Enemy on the battlefield. But terrible when he is trying to sneak past any being with any level of observational skill. And this particular elf is incredibly observant.

His quarry was two doors down, he thought. Erestor had mentioned that today he would be in the wine cellars, making selections for the Envoy’s welcome feast this evening. 

He slipped silently down the hall, using the barest trace from his bond to lead him onward. 

Two doors down it was. 

He slipped through the door, closed it soundlessly and locked it. His hands were still on the door latch when the knife appeared at his throat and Erestor said, “Stealing from Lord Elrond? Or hiding contraband?”

Glorfindel tried to look over his shoulder without moving, whimsically wishing for eyes on stalks like a garden snail. Failing that, he grinned and responded with mock alarm, “Oh no, Lord Erestor! I would never steal from our Lord!”

The knife disappeared as Erestor started laughing. He sheathed it back properly onto his ankle. “Valar, Glorfindel. Your acting never improves.” He was standing just a little too close to dodge properly when Glorfindel spun and tackled him, wrapping him in a bear hug.

Glorfindel inhaled a deep breath with his nose buried in Erestor’s hair, enjoying the scent of his mate. He whispered down their bond, _“That was easy, this must be a boring project.”_

Erestor turned in Glorfindel’s grip and tugged his head down the slight bit needed to kiss. _“Already done. I was just waiting for you_.” Out loud he said, “The Envoy hasn’t changed his very picky tastes in wine in 700 years.”

The last of the sentence was lost in a groan as Glorfindel shifted his hands to Erestor’s butt and squeezed firmly. His hands twisted in the back of Erestor’s robe and he pulled it up to slide his hands underneath to Erestor’s leggings.

Pulling the ties and stripping the leggings down was the work of a moment while Erestor explored his mouth with his tongue. The kiss ended as Glorfindel’s hands soothed the suddenly bare flesh. 

Erestor said, “We can’t take too long, we’re expected at lunch.”

Glorfindel pulled back far enough to smile down at his mate before diving back in to pull the top of the robe apart and worship Erestor’s neck. He used one hand to hold Erestor in place with a grip on the back of a thigh, the other rubbed the hardening erection with a gentle thumb across the head. Erestor’s continued complaint broke off into a high pitched whine as he tried to thrust into Glorfindel’s tight grip. 

Glorfindel bit the exposed flesh of Erestor’s neck and muttered, “I have just the thing.” 

He pulled all the way back and Erestor groaned at the loss of both mouth and hands before yelping slightly as Glorfindel swept arms under his legs and shoulders to hold him against his chest. Glorfindel laughed quietly at the lust clouded eyes and the way Erestor lay limp in his arms. His mate loves being carried, and Glorfindel is happy to indulge him. 

He whispered down their bond, _“I have a wonderful idea. We’ll do it fast now and you can fantasize through the formal speeches this afternoon about me repeating the performance tonight.”_

He stretched Erestor across one of the stacks of wine barrels stored on their side and arranged him so the rounded shapes pushed his hips up and Glorfindel could stand comfortably between his legs. Then carefully tugged the robes so they wouldn’t be creased. He quickly stripped off his trousers, exposing himself to the cool air of the cellar and Erestor’s now greedy gaze. 

Glorfindel massaged himself up and down almost absently as he admired the view of his mate propped up so conveniently for him. 

Stepping between Erestor’s legs, Glorfindel efficiently stripped off leggings, shoes and knives and flipped the front of Erestor’s robes up to expose him well past his navel. Erestor lifted up his head and started to say something that choked off into a gasp as Glorfindel leaned down and wetly licked him up from base to tip. 

Erestor lay back breathing deeply and shoved the hem of his robe into his mouth as a makeshift gag. Glorfindel alternated sucking him with gentle kisses across his belly and mouthing his balls tenderly. He slowly worked his way down to Erestor’s pucker, and pulling his legs wider, licked with a flat tongue across the tender creases. Erestor whimpered through his gag, and Glorfindel felt a surge of lust at the dazed expression.

Down their bond, Erestor said, _“Please, more. I need more.”_

Glorfindel said, _“Hold your legs nice and wide for me love,”_ and took a firm grip around the base of Erestor’s erection. The other hand was on his own erection as he leaned in again and began to probe with his tongue in earnest. The tip of his tongue worked in deep and he inhaled the deep musk of Erestor as his lips worshiped the outside and his nose nuzzled the delicate skin between opening and balls. 

Erestor’s eyes closed and he emitted tiny, high pitched whines in time with Glorfindel’s tongue. Both hands and the edge of his robe were being used to muffle the noise he made. 

Erestor was broadcasting desperation by the time Glorfindel paused for breath and to take Erestor’s erection into his mouth again. Glorfindel let go of himself and soothingly rubbed Erestor’s belly and flanks with both hands. Then slid two fingers into the loosened opening, reveling in the wet heat. Erestor’s back arched and Glorfindel smiled at the spike in pleasure Erestor broadcast to him. 

With two fingers in deep and pressing perfectly up against the gland hidden in the channel, Glorfindel began to suck and bob with Erestor’s attempts at thrusting. Erestor whined, shaking in reaction as he got closer to the edge. Glorfindel said down their bond, _“You look lovely and perfect laid out this way my love. Tonight after the feast I will worship you properly.”_ It was easy enough for Glorfindel to scoop his mate’s mind and soul close to enjoy the feel of Erestor’s approaching orgasm. Erestor welcomed the mental contact, pulling close enough the Glorfindel was left with the slightly disorienting double impression of how his mouth felt on Erestor.

Erestor’s thoughts dissolved into a wave of bliss. Glorfindel held him in his mouth and swallowed through the spasms. When they stopped, he slowly released the organ, licking the over-stimulated tissues gently. With each lick, Erestor whimpered and twitched at the sensations. Glorfindel slid an arm under Erestor’s head and neck as a cushion from the barrels. 

Watching Erestor come is high on his list of favorite things, but higher yet is the chance to hold his lust dazed mate, showering his face with tender little kisses through the afterglow. 

After a few minutes, Erestor stirred and reached out to pet an escaped braid out of the Glorfindel’s eyes. He returned the kiss and then pulled Glorfindel’s head down to rest on his chest. Glorfindel closed his eyes as Erestor’s arms cuddled him close and he reached down between his legs, caressing himself. 

His hand wasn’t as good as inside Erestor. But Erestor’s voice was in his ears and cradling him down their bond. It whispered, _“My lovely Glorfindel, will you come for me? That’s it, just a little more….”_ Glorfindel came to quiet words of love and the sound of Erestor’s heart in his ears. He lay there gasping and Erestor held him in place with one arm, the other hand delicately fondled his ears. 

Glorfindel’s breathing slowed and he lay still, enjoying the caresses. Finally Erestor said, “Its almost lunch, we need to clean up and get upstairs again.”

Glorfindel visualized the chaos upstairs. “Can we join Maglor in hiding until the Envoy leaves?”

They both laughed and then Glorfindel stood up again and carefully pulled Erestor’s robes back into place before scooping him up to set on his feet again. They both groped for their lost clothing. As Erestor redressed and smoothed out his robe into perfection again, Glorfindel cleaned up and put everything back in its place. 

Glorfindel said, “It’s your turn next. Are you really going to ambush me in the Guard offices?”

Erestor grinned wide and slightly feral. “I already have a plan, just wait.” He pulled Glorfindel closer for one last kiss before they snuck out together. 


	3. Records Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the times Glorfindel won the game.

It was midafternoon and Glorfindel was finally satisfied with the state of his paperwork. 

He had dismissed both his Second and the secretary from his desk in the other corner an hour or so ago. It was such a nice spring day, the first of the season, and he thought it would be cruel to not give everyone possible a little time off. 

Not to mention, he has his own private project. 

He picked up the screwdriver and little bowl of parts from in his desk and then locked his office door. Now would be a good time to fix the Guard records room door. With the internal workings of the doorknob in a bowl in the top drawer of this desk, the door handle didn’t work, except from the outside with a screwdriver. It would be unfortunate if someone were to be trapped inside. 

This morning he had balanced it open a crack, but it had been kicked shut about an hour and half ago, the trap sprung. He was highly impressed that he hadn’t seen it happen.

Smiling to himself, Glorfindel stuck the screwdriver into the keyhole next to the handle and jiggled it a little, searching for the pin. It caught and he rattled the handle up and down a little until he heard it click and he could open the door and pull the handle off. 

Bracing the door between his feet, he slotted the door innards back into place and reset the screws. Then took his time screwing it all back together and testing the mechanism. 

“All fixed?” 

Erestor’s disembodied voice was quiet and amused. Glorfindel looked about the dim room and the racks of shelves and stepped in to shut the door behind him. Erestor himself wasn’t standing there but his formal robe, knives, shoes and socks had been folded neatly and tucked into a shelf of resource data. 

“Yep, nothing to it when you have the correct parts.”

Erestor laughed quietly and said, “Correct parts… I should hope its fixed, or we’ll end up climbing out one of the windows after all.” 

Glorfindel’s grin grew wider as he looked up and he started to laugh too. Up on the top of the tall shelves, over two stories up, his mate was seated under one of the high windows just under the eaves. A book was in his lap. The big window had been cracked open just slightly so that Erestor had fresh air. 

Erestor peered down at him with a wide smile, enjoying his perch. He said, “For once, you win this round?”

“For once? I win more often than that!” They both laughed. 

Erestor carefully resealed the window, tucked the book back into the shelf below him, and started his climb down. He ignored the rolling ladder and carefully placed his hands and feet to avoid damaging shelving, rolled maps or records. Glorfindel poked through one of the side cabinets and pulled out a heap of the equipment packing blankets stored there. By the time Erestor made the light leap down the last four feet or so, Glorfindel had made a cozy nest of the coarse blankets. The floor was stone and this would be much nicer. 

Nest done, Glorfindel pulled Erestor into his arms and tucked his head into his neck to kiss the muscles there. He ended the kiss with a lick up towards Erestor’s ear. He paused there, nose pressed to the soft skin behind Erestor’s ear, breathing in his scent. He murmured, “I am sorry to keep you waiting. How was the view up there?”

Erestor snuggled deeper into his arms, before he replied, “It was a little boring for a while, that window only points toward the archery range and no one is practicing. And the reading material choices were limited. But it definitely improved a few minutes ago.”

“Mmmm….” Glorfindel slid his fingers under the light tunic that Erestor had been wearing under his robes. “How shall I ever make it up to you?”

Erestor pulled his head down and kissed him, tongue probing at Glorfindel’s lips. Glorfindel opened for him and felt a growing surge of lust as Erestor eagerly licked into his mouth. 

Suddenly impatient with Erestor’s state of dress he skimmed the tunic up, breaking the kiss just long enough to pull it over Erestor’s head. 

Erestor whined at the pause and grabbed Glorfindel’s shoulders gently in both hands to pull him back down into the kiss. His hands were hot as he gently massaged at the muscles. They broke the kiss to breath and leaned together panting before Erestor smiled sweetly and pushed Glorfindel backwards and down so that he was sitting in the middle of the blankets. 

He fluffed up Glorfindel’s braids playfully and said down their bond, “ _“Today I want you to take me properly.”_ The image he sent made Glorfindel gasp with sudden lust. Erestor kissed him again while he unlaced Glorfindel’s trousers and gently fondled the rapidly hardening flesh for a moment before pulling his erection out and tucking the under tunic back into the top of the trousers, leaving him exposed through the opening. Erestor’s grin grew, _“There, very pretty.”_

Glorfindel sprawled gasping and aroused while Erestor stood and stepped over to his folded robes, rummaging through the pockets. He palmed the small container and slithered down into a graceful heap next to Glorfindel. 

Erestor set the container of balm aside and bent back over Glorfindel with a smile. The kiss was deeper this time, and his hands were light as he carefully stripped off Glorfindel’s under tunic and then trousers. Naked, Glorfindel sat up to pull Erestor so he was stretched out across his lap and cuddled into his chest. 

Glorfindel basked in the little kisses Erestor was placing on his throat but bucked up against the warm rump now pressed against him and leaned over to kiss his way across Erestor’s chest. As he latched onto a nipple and sucked hard, Erestor said, _“Oh, more. Please more.”_ Between nips and licks, Glorfindel shifted his mate so he could undo Erestor’s leggings and roll them off. He stroked Erestor’s thighs and calves as they appeared. 

They have all the time in the world this time, and Glorfindel means to do this right. 

He started slow, petting his way down Erestor’s belly and alternating between long soft strokes and gentle teasing. His oiled fingers rubbed in little circles all the way down until he slid one finger tenderly in. As his fingers worked, Glorfindel drank in every little gasp and moan in kisses. 

Glorfindel said down their bond, _“Just a little more, my love.”_ He opened his mind completely to his mate and as usual Erestor responded by pulling as close as possible mentally. 

They paused, eyes closed, to ride out the wave of pure emotion. Erestor’s heart raced under the hand Glorfindel had around his ribcage. Glorfindel added another finger between Erestor’s legs and thrust them in and out so that Erestor whined and tried to force them deeper. _“Now my love?”_

Even down the bond, Erestor sounded breathless and dazed as he responded, _“Yes! Now.”_ He pulled himself upright and pushed Glorfindel over onto his back again. He lay on top, hugging Glorfindel and tongue lapping at his pulse beating hard in his neck. 

Then he sat up and positioned himself properly to sink slowly down. Glorfindel helped him balance as he moaned in impatience and lust. 

Once all the way in he started to lift, but Glorfindel held him tightly in place. _“Now love, wait to adjust a little first. I will not see you injured because you have no patience.”_

Erestor’s eyes opened all the way at that and he mock frowned down at his mate. 

Glorfindel managed to grin despite straining against the instinct to thrust and instead shimmed a little. Erestor gasped. _“We’ll do this nice and slowly…”_

He slowly shifted his hands and rubbed gently at Erestor’s rump, fingers questing in between to stroke lightly at where they were joined. Erestor squeaked and pushed down harder. He could feel the happy sense of lustful desperation down the bond and when Erestor’s hands went to his neglected cock, Glorfindel took them and set them up on his shoulders. Then with his still oily hands, stroked Erestor lightly. 

Erestor jerked hard and then leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips. He pressed their foreheads together so they could look directly into each other’s eyes. _“Okay, nice and slow.”_

Glorfindel caressed Erestor’s soul down the bond. Erestor kept his hold on Glorfindel’s shoulders but slowly relaxed in limp trust to let Glorfindel take care of him.

Every time they got close, Glorfindel slowed down, his caresses traveling back up to Erestor’s ribs and back or to smooth his hair and fondle ear tips. Erestor was soon flushed with the effort of being held back, and his soft skin sweaty under Glorfindel’s fingers. He moaned quietly and shuddered with each flex of Glorfindel’s hips. 

Finally, when Erestor had completely lost all sense of mental coherency, he thrust up hard several times, stroking Erestor in time, and gloried in the harsh whimper as Erestor came across his stomach and hands. The spasms brought Glorfindel over as he made one last thrust and flexed up into the soft body above him. 

As he came off the high, Erestor closed his eyes and collapsed limp on top of him. Glorfindel gently pulled out and flipped Erestor so he was once again cuddled safely in his arms. He pulled one of the blankets from the side and dragged the edge over them.

Settled in, he kissed Erestor’s forehead and admired the glazed look and peaceful half smile. He reached out mentally and wrapped himself around the soul in his arms; despite the roughness of the blankets under his butt this is perfect for a nap.

Personally, win or lose in their little game, he considers these moments his reward. 


	4. Roleplaying in offices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor and Glorfindel experiment with roleplaying, praise kinks, and mate bonds. There are minor unintended consequences.

Erestor was working late again. Not an uncommon affair. But it meant that the House of Elrond offices were completely empty. Even Elrond had gone to bed several hours before. By this time, most of the Palace of Lindon (not to mention the Holly Wing) would be in bed.

Perfect for his and Glorfindel’s plans for tonight. And it was only a side benefit if he finished up a few things early.

He concentrated firmly on the account books when he felt Glorfindel tip toe down the hall and completely ignored the quiet sound of the office hall door opening. 

So he also ignored the click of the hall door bolt being thrown and the almost completely noiseless steps of his mate across the room past Elrond’s office and into the main office. That bolt was thrown too. He’s not sure how Glorfindel manages to walk so quietly in his heavy Guard boots. But now, having wound his way around the desk and standing behind Erestor, he was still quiet enough that Erestor could easily overlook his presence. Except for the warm glow of power he carries everywhere, and the happy lust migrating down their mate bond. 

It was harder to ignore when he crouched over and carefully wrapped his arms around his mate’s chest, chair and all, snuggling in to bury his nose in Erestor’s braids. His voice came down their bond, _“Ah Erestor, you always smell so good….”_

Erestor mock sighed, “What is it now, Glorfindel? Don’t you have better things to do with your time than disturb me while I’m working?” His fingers crept up to tangle with Glorfindel’s, stroking his thumbs along the backs of his hands.

Glorfindel took another deep breath and then kissed his way down the back of his mate’s head until he his nose was on his nape and he could lightly lick the skin there. In Erestor’s head his voice said, _“Oh, you taste good too.”_ Out loud he said, “Steward Erestor, I am in deep need of a favor. Will you please hear my petition?” He managed to inject the statement with such woe that Erestor snickered before firming his mouth into a scowl and turning to look at his mate.

“I have turned down your petition before. Why should I hear it again? What service could you possibly provide?” He made his voice as stern as possible but the effect was probably ruined by the fact that the hand not clutching a quill was caressing the soft skin under Glorfindel’s jaw.

Glorfindel giggled, obviously delighted. 

This game had been Glorfindel’s idea and was so far both sillier and more entertaining than Erestor had thought it would be. They’ve only been bonded a few months, and it had so far been fun to try out new things. (The last adventure, blindfolds, had been a distinct learning curve.)

“Nothing then? Then I have better things to do.” He put on his best look of affronted dignity and made sure to twist in his seat so that the robes tightened around his torso. He had gone down to their rooms after dinner and changed specially into this formal robe and redone his hair before going back to work on his paperwork. 

Glorfindel sucked in a breath as his eyes dilated. Glorfindel had presented the robes to him with a hopeful expression before the last festival. Besides being cut tight, the House of Golden Flower colors and embroidery made this one of Glorfindel’s favorite set of robes. 

Glorfindel tried again. “Oh please, All Powerful Steward, I would be happy to be of service. How can I help you this evening?” He managed to imbibe his tone with happy, chirpy glee and Erestor started laughing. 

He put down the quill and rubbed at his face, gulping for air as Glorfindel grinned widely. “So much for ‘let’s role play’... Oh Glorfindel, remind me to never allow you to join a traveling minstrel’s group. You really cannot act.”

Glorfindel laughed. “One cannot be good at everything!” He carefully shifted so that he was kneeling in front of Erestor’s chair, with one hand holding the back of the chair and one hand caressing Erestor’s thigh. Then, he put the woeful expression back on, leaned in so that they were nose to nose and whispered, “Oh please Steward Erestor! I would love to help you in any way I can!”

Erestor started laughing again, setting Glorfindel off so that they both sat and giggled for a few minutes. 

Finally, he reached out with both hands to cup Glorfindel's face. The kiss was gentle and tender, but with the next kiss Glorfindel pushed his tongue into Erestor’s mouth. Erestor accepted the gesture and his fingers tightened as lust built. 

They broke the kiss, gasping and pressing their foreheads together. Erestor shifted to nibble on Glorfindel’s ear, holding Glorfindel in place when he jerked at the tongue that explored the delicate edge. Erestor continued the kisses down Glorfindel’s neck before he said, “I’ve spent all day dreaming of all the ways we could do this evening.”

Glorfindel chuckled, “What? Even during the Palace finance meeting?”

“Especially during the finance meeting.”

“And did you decide what an evil, amoral Steward would do to the poor, hapless Captain of the Guard?” Glorfindel’s hands were creeping up under Erestor’s robes. 

Erestor snickered, “Keep it up and all I’ll be capable of doing is laughing.” He pulled his robes up to his waist, allowing Glorfindel to more easily slide his hands under his butt. He pulled the laces of his leggings and kicked off his shoes, allowing Glorfindel to pull them, his knives and his loincloth down together. 

Glorfindel dragged the leggings completely off and ran his hands back up Erestor’s legs before unplucking the tie and pulling the folds of the robe to hang open to the sides. He said, _“Let me guess….”_ He caressed Erestor’s hips and leaned in to kiss the cock now lying exposed in his lap. 

Erestor swallowed and his cock twitched at the sight of the pink tongue that came out the lick his tip but pulled his mate’s head up to kiss again. He smiled at the lust in Glorfindel’s eyes and petted the soft wavy hair under his fingers. “Actually, this was to be a multi-part adventure.” He pulled the ribbons holding Glorfindel’s hair in place and began to finger comb out the neat braids. “First to admire you with your hair down and your shirt off. Next, to have you suck me off as I sit here in my work chair. Finally, I want to prepare you and take you over my desk.”

Glorfindel grinned as the two of them together removed his shirt. His hands crept down to stroke down Erestor’s hips again and his voice was husky as he said, “And did the evil Steward want this fast or slow?” Erestor choked back a laugh. The grin went wicked and Glorfindel gripped his hips hard and just right while leaning in to very slowly drag his tongue up Erestor’s hardening cock. Down the bond he said, _“Shall I just surprise you, love?”_

Erestor dragged in a harsh lungful of air Glorfindel’s hot, wet tongue teased him: first slow licks on the shaft, then working his tongue hard into the slit at the top. Instinctively his legs parted wider and his back arched at the waves of pleasure. He gripped the armrests of his chair hard and keened when Glorfindel sucked him down as far as he could and held him there. One hand massaged the base and the other tickled down underneath. He came as Glorfindel bobbed up and down, sucking hard and swallowing. 

Erestor’s eyes were still shut with bliss when Glorfindel moved up from his groin to kiss him, giving him a taste of himself and wrapping him in a hug. Wobbling slightly from the intensity of the orgasm, he let go of the armrests and slid his fingers into his mate’s hair. 

This too is part of the game, another request of Glorfindel’s. 

He pulled Glorfindel’s head to his chest and caressed him, crooning, “My Glorfindel, my lovely Glorfindel. That was so very good.” They are still learning how to use their mate bond, but Erestor managed to project love and approval at Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel sighed happily in his arms. With the intimacy, Erestor could feel Glorfindel’s arousal growing with the tender motions and praise. Erestor slid one hand to grip Glorfindel’s nape gently. The other hand slid down to his butt, fondling the muscles through his trousers and running up and down his bare lower back. He continued down their bond, _“Oh Glorfindel, you are so beautiful this way. Will you be a good mate and show me the rest of you?”_

Glorfindel stood and backed away enough to unlace his trousers. 

He started to pull them down and Erestor said, _“Leave them around your ankles. I like the look.”_

Glorfindel laughed, but pushed them down without removing them. Erestor reached out and ran his hands slowly over Glorfindel’s hips, avoiding the cock erect against his belly and his balls exposed below. “My Glorfindel, did you remember to bring oil?”

There was a pause as they stared at one another before Glorfindel snickered sheepishly and tucked down to rummage through his trouser pockets. He pulled out a small jar of balm and handed it to Erestor. Erestor coated his hands generously and ran an oiled hand down Glorfindel’s cock, squeezing firmly. Glorfindel groaned and thrust into his hand. 

Keeping his hands on Glorfindel’s erection, Erestor stood and kissed him, tongue darting into Glorfindel’s mouth in time with his hands. Glorfindel lurched, and Erestor whispered, “Okay love, I want you across my desk.”

It took several minutes to achieve and Glorfindel pulled his trousers back up to help: Erestor had forgotten until that moment that the desk should be cleared first. 

Glorfindel sprawled facedown over his desk is a vision: His incandescent hair messy about bare shoulders and arms thrown wide off the edges. Erestor had carefully balled up his robes, leggings and tunic as a pillow under his head and now ran oily hands over the distinct muscles of Glorfindel’s back and rump. 

Erestor massaged along Glorfindel’s hips, dipping and lightly kissing the inside of his thighs. Glorfindel’s head was turned so that Erestor could see that his eyes were closed in uncomplicated bliss. 

He could feel the surge in lust as his hands wandered inward, reaching down to stroke Glorfindel’s erection unhurriedly before pausing after a few strokes to add more oil and then run light fingers over the exposed pucker. The tender skin tightened reflexively and Glorfindel moaned softly. 

Erestor smiled, this was fun. He ran an oiled hand across the small of Glorfindel’s back and said, “The evil Steward needs your hands for a few minutes.”

There was a snort and Glorfindel giggled a moment before reaching back. Erestor massaged both hands, enjoying the feeling of the delicate bones and tendons under the sword calluses before placing them to hold his own cheeks apart. 

His only warning was, “There, just stay like that for a moment,” before he leaned over and licked between the cheeks.

Glorfindel jerked hard and his back arched. Erestor kissed gently and murmured, “Hold still my love, you are doing a great job.” He swirled his tongue through the delicate folds and dared to try and work his tongue in as his mate shuddered and began to make little whines under his breath. Glorfindel very obediently did not let go, but his fingers were digging in hard enough to leave bruises. 

When the whines began to sound desperate, Erestor backed off a little and tried to speak down their bond. _“What a good job, you can let go now.”_ Glorfindel returned to a limp sprawl and Erestor smoothed his hands down the flushed sides of his mate before sliding a finger gently in. 

Glorfindel’s eyes were shut but his mouth open as he made deep gasps for air. Through their link he was broadcasting pleasure in waves that were making Erestor slightly disoriented. Instinctively, he pulled closer mentally and Glorfindel welcomed him. 

It didn’t take long to work up to more fingers. 

As Glorfindel lay there, Erestor was struck by the peaceful surrender of his mate. Erestor whispered down their bond, _“My Glorfindel, you look lovely this way. What a good mate you are.”_ Glorfindel’s muscles spasmed a little as his cock twitched, untouched and Erestor folded his hand around it before continuing, _“Almost there,”_ and pushing in slowly.

Glorfindel wiggled at the penetration and then lay spread armed and limp as Erestor entered. Glorfindel was tight and hot around his cock and Erestor paused to let them both adjust, taking the opportunity to caress all of him he could reach before cupping Glorfindel and rubbing in time with his thrusts. 

Somehow this time their mate bond was reflecting their pleasure back to each other. Erestor gasped, close, and Glorfindel abruptly dragged them closer together mentally so that their souls were touching. Glorfindel said, _“Closer, please closer,”_ with such desperation that Erestor simply yielded. As they came, Erestor wasn’t certain which one of them was taking whom. 

They lay there stunned and shocked. Erestor managed to wrap his arms around his mate and kissed the nape of Glorfindel’s neck. 

He could feel the physical sensations of how his weight felt on Glorfindel. They snuggled together a moment before Erestor slowly pulled out. Weirdly, he could feel how Glorfindel mourned the slide of his softening cock and how that felt too. 

Somehow this time Glorfindel had managed to deepen their mate bond. Erestor resolved to think about it later but it was obvious Glorfindel was relatively shaken and totally exhausted. 

Silently Erestor helped Glorfindel to sit up, bracing him as he swayed at first. His mate watched him with worried eyes and Erestor reached out on instinct and cuddled his head up against his chest. He petted for a moment as tension slowly went out of Glorfindel’s shoulders and then murmured. “My lovely Glorfindel, that felt wonderful. Can we do it again?” 

There was a snort from the buried head and Erestor let go and helped him onto his feet. Watching the limp muscled lack of coordination, Erestor said, “Can you make it to our rooms?” Glorfindel nodded and the pair cleaned up and dressed in silence before slipping out the door into the deserted hallway. 


	5. Paperwork days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masturbation, another game, and missed dinners.

Amazingly enough, Erestor didn’t notice Glorfindel’s presence at first. 

To be fair, it had been a long and exhausting day. It was time to set the House budget again and he and Elrond had spent the last days buried in stacks of paperwork, tracking down invoices and trying to predict the needs of the House in the coming year. He had run back and forth across the Palace of Lindon trying to catch up with vendors of supplies, Court officials and King Gil-galad’s own Stewards moving just as franticly. After four days of missed meals, late nights and arguments with documentation they were finally done. With just enough time that he could wash up and run down and meet his neglected mate for dinner. 

It was only when he tromped into their bedroom that he felt the emotional jolt and realized that he had just startled his mate badly.

Glancing about, he spotted Glorfindel on the bed. His first thought was that the view was truly gorgeous. His mate lay half curled, back to him, obviously in the middle of pleasuring himself. His position clearly displayed the toy stuffed into his rear, and his hands had been occupied with both it and between his legs. 

Erestor wasn’t certain if there was a sight more guaranteed to give him an instant erection. 

But his mate had frozen, eyes wide and guilty. Baffled, he knelt down by the bed, rubbing a gentle hand over the bare shoulder, and sweeping gold hair off a flushed cheek to kiss. “Do you want me to join you, or leave you to play and meet you for dinner?” Erestor kissed him again and murmured, “You look gorgeous this way.” His hand drifted down Glorfindel’s hip and rear. 

Glorfindel’s mouth opened and closed silently and Erestor frowned. He carefully slid an arm under his mate, enfolding him in an embrace and said down their bond, _“Love? What is wrong?”_

Glorfindel gulped, and sent back, _“You are not upset?”_

_“Why? Because you wanted pleasure without me this time?”_ Erestor didn’t mind: They had only been bonded for a few years but he did not think that the need for more was a rejection of him. Especially when he has been so busy these last few days.

_“I just… I needed… And you seemed busy with paperwork.”_ The mental voice was subdued and a little nervous. 

Erestor grinned, _“I was busy, but I have time now. Now, shall I leave you to your game? Or join you?”_ He grasped the toy delicately and rolled it slightly in its position. _“Or, I could help?”_

Glorfindel’s hips thrust back against him and he gasped. _“Oh, please…”_

Erestor kissed him again, then backed up enough to strip down to his under tunic and leggings. Then, he slid onto the bed, budging Glorfindel over enough to kneel next to him. He petted Glorfindel’s head and massaged the tightened shoulder muscles before reaching back to the toy. Rather than thrusting with it immediately, he ran his fingers down the crease and up under Glorfindel’s balls and (truthfully) flagging erection. 

Glorfindel sighed, muscles relaxing slightly and legs parting to expose himself more.

It took a little more petting and Erestor began to run oiled fingers around the toy and then delicately play with it. 

_“What do you think of, love?”_ Erestor kept the tone light and teasing.

_“You. Always you….”_ The hands moved with a little more assurance. Erestor leaned over and smiled down at Glorfindel before nibbling carefully at the curve of one ear and pressing a kiss to the portion of neck visible between the scattered braids. 

As pleasure grew, Glorfindel lost the inhibitions that he had unexpectedly developed at being surprised like that. Erestor balanced a hand on his hip to hold him in place and admired the view of Glorfindel’s hands on his cock and the way the muscles of his rump and the tissues of his opening twitched with each motion of the toy. He carefully noted the way Glorfindel’s hands moved: valuable information for later. 

Erestor thrust the toy harder and deeper, from the jerking of Glorfindel’s hips and whines of pleasure he was hitting perfectly. It was with one last thrust that Glorfindel groaned, coming over his own hands. 

Delighted, Erestor pushed him through the orgasm and then kissed and petted his limp mate. He slowly pulled the toy out and dropped it heedlessly onto the floor behind him. Highly aroused himself, he couldn’t help but lie down behind Glorfindel to nuzzle into the back of his neck and lick through the exciting musk of sex and exercise sweat. 

Slowly, Glorfindel’s breathing slowed and he began to cuddle backwards more closely into Erestor’s arms. His mental voice was still slightly dazed. _“Erestor, love? That was wonderful….”_ He thrust his hips back into Erestor’s erection so that Erestor hissed. _“Please… Will you touch yourself for me?”_ The images that flowed with the mind voice were wistful with desire to watch Erestor. 

Erestor froze.

Glorfindel flipped so that Erestor was in his arms and kissed his way up his neck and to his mouth. His tongue delicately probed at Erestor’s lips. _“Please?”_ The bright eyes staring into his were greedy with lust and Erestor took a deep breath. This shouldn’t be so hard. It’s not like Glorfindel hasn’t seen every inch of him more times than they can count. 

Slowly, he sat up and carefully pulled off his tunic. 

He dropped it on the floor too and fumbled at the laces of his leggings before Glorfindel reached out and gently pulled the laces in the right direction to undo the knot rather than just fruitlessly tightening it. He helped Erestor out of his clothing and then pulled him over up against the headboard, leaning over him to pin him in place and kiss. 

Erestor’s mouth opened at but he couldn’t bring himself to reach down and touch himself. His hands felt cold. 

Glorfindel’s tongue caressed his, and he said, _“It’s okay, love. You don’t have to.”_ His eyes had gentled and one hand slid to cradle the back of his neck.

Somehow, that was enough. Erestor relaxed back against the headboard, staring into the blue eyes smiling down at him. _“Glorfindel….”_

He tried to take it slow, gliding his hands over his chest and down between his legs and back up before touching his erection. He whined as he rubbed back farther and pushed a finger into himself. The penetration pushed him over and he gasped under Glorfindel’s clear gaze. As his eyes shut, large hands carefully pulled him down and rearranged him to lie on Glorfindel’s chest. He sighed as Glorfindel said, _“I love you Erestor.”_

He was startled out of his minor nap some time later when Glorfindel gently kissed his head and said, _“Love, I think we have missed dinner.”_

Erestor snuggled closer. _“Let’s have an evening in and a late dinner.”_

Glorfindel huffed happily and smiled broadly before rolling them so that Erestor was sprawled underneath. _“I have the most wonderful idea….”_


	6. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erestor always misses Glorfindel. Glorfindel always misses Erestor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: None that I can think of....

When he came into their rooms, it was quiet and dark but for the flicker of the fireplace. The logs were still flaring, safe behind their screen and Erestor smiled as he realized Glorfindel was dozing in front of the fire naked, stretched out like an offering on their fuzzy rug. 

“How was your trip?” His mate presented a lovely view this way, and Erestor was even more delighted to note that there weren’t any bruises or bandages visible this time.

“Muddy?” Glorfindel yawned and then stretched, abruptly taking up twice as much rug. “Very muddy. And it rained the entire time, probably why the hill gave.” He blinked at the fire. “And Asfaloth is white. Was white. Did you know the mud to that side is red clay? I did brush him again before I came in, but I think soap is in order.”

Glorfindel had led a detachment of the Guard to retrieve a small village of Men just outside of Imladris’ territory and escort them into Imladris proper as refugees. Life was dangerously unpredictable in the Wilds and the massive landslide had eaten their crop land and orchards (but in a stroke of luck the not the houses or community barn). 

Erestor had spent most of Glorfindel’s absence examining maps and treaties and pulling up documentation. The Men wanted to try living under Elrond’s rule, and he had come up with three or four options for resettlement he thought they’d like. This morning, when Glorfindel had gotten within range for actual speech along their bond, he had notified the team organizing temporary housing. 

Tonight he’d finished up the last details just in time to pick up a nice large dinner for two from the kitchens. 

As Glorfindel relaxed into a sprawl again, Erestor sat down in front of the couch and set the tray next to him. He leaned over to smile down, “I brought dinner, if you are not too tired.”

Glorfindel started to sit up, and then a spark of mischief appeared in his eyes. The mind voice was pathetic and sad, _“I am so tired, I think I’ll just lie here and watch you eat.”_ He sprawled even limper. 

Erestor snickered, Glorfindel looked like a stranded sea creature. Especially with his hair still a little damp, probably the first warm bath he’d had since he’d headed out a month ago. Maybe an octopus? Arms every which way? He selected a piece of the trout and ate it with his fingers, licking them clean daintily . 

Glorfindel whimpered and Erestor glanced over under the guise of picking out something else to eat with his fingers. 

The big pleading eyes were an especially nice touch and Erestor sniffed primly and examined the tray, selecting a piece of the early asparagus. Glorfindel watched closely as Erestor licked a long stripe down the stalk and then nibbled at the tip. He lurched upright as Erestor took a bite and snuggled up, pulling them together until they were leaned on the couch side by side. The tray was pulled without ceremony across his bare knees to get at the food.

He did grab a fork to stab at the delicate flaky fish though. His mouth was full as he said down the bond, _“Food. Food is good. Then we’re going to have a little talk about the asparagus.”_

Five or six bites of fish in, Glorfindel paused and stared at Erestor (currently clutching his own fork and chewing on a bite of potato) before very carefully selecting a nice bit of fish and carefully nudging it into position on the fork. 

When it was lifted to his lips, Erestor took it neatly off the fork, chewed and swallowed before leaning over to kiss Glorfindel’s ear. Too warm suddenly, he took off his robe to sit in under tunic and leggings before retrieving his fork and picking out a piece of fish to feed Glorfindel. 

Glorfindel’s focus was intense as he ate the fish but he giggled slightly as looked at the tray, trying to make his next selection.

By the time they finished the bowl of dessert, Erestor was mostly undressed and perched in Glorfindel’s lap, the better to feed each other little tidbits between kisses. 

Dinner eaten, Erestor scooted forward farther and wrapped his legs a little tighter around Glorfindel’s waist. He caressed at the soft skin of Glorfindel’s sides happily, fingers tracing the muscles of his ribs. As usual for nights like this, their bond was completely open and Erestor delighted in the feel of Glorfindel against his soul. 

Glorfindel licked the spoon and carefully discarded the emptied tray beside them onto the couch. _“Now, where we?”_ He bent and licked up Erestor’s neck. _“Ah, asparagus…”_

 _“What about asparagus?”_ Erestor reached past him enough to grab a container of balm out from under a couch cushion. (Over the centuries, they had accumulated in all of Erestor and Glorfindel’s favorite locations.) The reach enabled Glorfindel to roughly strip off Erestor’s already untied leggings. The hot hands now kneading at his bare butt distracted him from the distant thought that his leggings might or might not be salvageable with that treatment.

 _“I forget…”_ The thought choked off as Erestor bit Glorfindel’s neck gently and worked his ways down to suckling and licking at the erect nipples in front of him. He reached down between them and ran his hand up and down Glorfindel’s erection, thumb lingering over the head. Glorfindel thrust up into his hand but didn’t stop preparing Erestor. 

Erestor whined under his breath as oiled fingers gently massaged around his entrance and one finally slid inside.

As always, Glorfindel took his time, working Erestor open slowly and ignoring the encouraging whimpers and kisses. Finally, too impatient to wait, Erestor leaned back hard on the fingers teasing him and said, _“Enough. I need you now.”_

Glorfindel smiled sweetly and lifted Erestor to impale him in one long, very slow motion made slower with the (truthfully) minimal preparation. Erestor gasped and arched backwards at the slide and stretch, and Glorfindel cuddled him up against his chest while he adjusted to the feeling. 

In the long pause, Glorfindel continued to move ticklish hands up and down his back and Erestor kissed him in light little pecks on the lips. The stretch faded into pure lust and responding to Erestor’s mental pleas, Glorfindel pushed deeper in a gentle thrust. 

It hit perfectly and Erestor lurched hard, pulling Glorfindel into a hard kiss as he ground down. 

It only took a few hard thrusts for them to come, and they lay curled together panting and laughing. As they began to catch their breath, Glorfindel said _“Again, my love?”_ and pulled Erestor into another gentle kiss. 

Late that night, and several rounds later, Erestor settled into sleep with Glorfindel tucked where he belonged: safe and secure in Erestor’s arms, and his face tucked under Erestor’s chin. Erestor smiled at the gentle snores and the gentle drift of dreams he could sense in Glorfindel’s sleeping mind. 

To Erestor, anything that took Glorfindel away for longer than the afternoon was unreasonable; but he made up for it by lavishing love and attention on his mate when they were together. 


	7. Blindfolds.  Twice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel and Erestor decide to try blindfolds. Twice.

Erestor wagged the pieces of fabric and smiled hopefully at Glorfindel. “I wanted to try something I read about tonight.”

“Something new?” Glorfindel had come to enjoy the occasional “something new” that either he or Erestor had thought up, heard while shamelessly eavesdropping (there was that one night at an inn where the pair of Mannish females had been VERY interesting and LOUD), or read about (there were many interesting corners of the great Library in the Palace of Lindon). This time Erestor appeared to have a handful of black silk. He smiled, “What are we going to do?”

“Blindfolds!”

“Blindfolds. Like the things used to obstruct vision?” Glorfindel wondered what would be sexy about a blindfold but at the same time would be willing to try almost anything with Erestor. 

And from his point of view, it was only fair. Their last game (to see how many times he could make Erestor come in one night) had been his idea. Erestor had professed that he would be delighted to try the game again, or better yet, switch off. But they should probably choose a time when they could both sleep in the next day. Explaining to Elrond that he wouldn’t be seeing Erestor that morning had been awkward, to say the least. 

To be fair, he had been juggling two breakfasts on a tray and it hadn’t been a well worded explanation the first time.

Elrond had been very concerned, and Glorfindel had blurted out a more explicit explanation in an attempt to forestall Elrond’s departure. It had indeed stopped Elrond and his medical bag from barging into their quarters (and brought half the dining hall to a silent halt), but Elrond had nearly choked to death on breakfast laughing. 

Glorfindel wasn’t certain they’d ever live it down. 

Which brought him back to his lovely mate, currently standing in front of him with two silk neck scarves. Glorfindel smiled, “Do we put them on now? Or shall I undress and lie down?”

Erestor stared at the silk in his hands. “Let’s start on the bed. I can’t imagine crashing around the room blindfolded is a good idea.”

***

“Blindfolds?” Erestor looked at the piece of fabric Glorfindel was flapping in front of his nose. “Um… Elrond probably won’t forgive me if I knock you out. Again.”

“It’s been five hundred years.” Glorfindel grinned at his mate. He looked way too carefree for an elf who’d been inadvertently head-butted into unconsciousness the last time they’d tried this game. “One blindfold. I’ll wear it. That way you can keep your hard head out of the way of mine.”

Erestor gave up. The idea of Glorfindel blindfolded for his enjoyment was too tempting. He snagged the flapping neck scarf and carefully tied it over Glorfindel’s eyes. 

He patted the soft blond hair, tucking braids back and checking to be sure hair wasn’t caught in the blindfold. Glorfindel’s grin widened and he chuckled happily. Erestor mock frowned, even though Glorfindel couldn’t see his expression. “Stop that, this is serious now.” 

_“Oh, serious?”_ The mind voice was just as happy. _“I was thinking of pointing out that you blindfolded me next to our front door and far from most places we would enjoy having sex. But if its serious, maybe you intend to take me right here?”_

Erestor hadn’t considered where they were going to have sex. Maybe he should take the blindfold off long enough to get Glorfindel on the bed?

Elrond would not be pleased if he knocked Glorfindel out again. 

Out loud he said, “Love, let me-“ He stepped back from the flapping arms. “Let me take off the blindfold for a minute.”

 _“Or, I could just look through your eyes?”_ Glorfindel easily caught one of his hands. He opened the bond wider and took a confident step out across the room. Erestor grabbed Glorfindel by an arm and carefully led him off the to their bedroom, sitting him firmly on the edge of the bed. 

Erestor leaned in and hugged him, nuzzling at his neck and carefully rubbing at his scalp with gentle fingers. 

Glorfindel sighed and snuggled back a minute before Erestor stepped away and disrobed, flinging his clothing onto the one of the chairs. Glorfindel didn’t move, looking both confident and strangely vulnerable. 

When Erestor came back though, his hands reached out and caressed down Erestor’s ribs and lingered on his hips. _“Tell me what to do?”_

_“What a lovely picture you make, Glorfindel. Come here.”_ Erestor pulled Glorfindel forward, and he eagerly responded by clutching him closer and tonguing his way across Erestor’s belly. He groaned as Glorfindel worked his way down, easily finding his erection and licking over it. 

Glorfindel opened his mouth and swallowed him down as far as possible, making encouraging noises when Erestor thrust in reflex to the motion of his tongue. 

After a couple of thrusts, Erestor pulled away. He would finish too soon that way and he wanted to treat Glorfindel for coming up with the game. Erestor untucked Glorfindel’s tunic, unbuttoned it, and pulled it away. The under tunic was next and Erestor paused to stroke the heavy muscles in Glorfindel’s torso. 

He pushed Glorfindel onto his back and slipped off socks and trousers before cupping and weighing the bulge in Glorfindel’s loincloth. Glorfindel opened his legs wider, eager to be touched more and Erestor stripped off the last clothing. 

Erestor grinned. Glorfindel’s feet almost touched the floor with him sprawled like that, but he was fully erect and exposed in that position. He showed Glorfindel a picture of himself, _“Well, love? What should I do to you first?”_

Glorfindel’s cock twitched and his hands tightened on their quilts but he giggled. _“I have somehow failed to consider that what I get to watch through your eyes is ME. I’m not sure about the view, really.”_

Erestor laughed helplessly but then crawled up onto the bed, poking Glorfindel into a better position with his head on their pillows. Then, before Glorfindel could react further, leaned over and kissed his balls. He held Glorfindel’s hips in place with a firm hand on his belly and mouthed gently, before moving upward and swallowing him as far as he could and caressing the lower half of his erection with his free hand.

Glorfindel whimpered, _“Ah! Erestor, more!”_ And then whined in disappointment as Erestor backed off a little and retrieved one of their containers of balm and a pillow to go under Glorfindel’s hips. The whines turned to moans of delight as Erestor peppered his chest with kisses, licking carefully over the sensitive nipples before moving up to capture his mouth. Glorfindel’s hands swept gently over his back and shoulders before holding his head in position as his tongue probed Erestor’s mouth. 

Erestor worked his way back down again until he was kneeling between Glorfindel’s legs. He oiled his fingers and rubbed at the soft skin of Glorfindel’s inner thighs.

He pulled Glorfindel closer in the bond and let him watch as his fingers made little ticklish circles. Glorfindel sucked in great gulps of air and gasped as Erestor’s finger finally slid in. He said, _“You are having too much fun teasing me.”_

 _“Next time we do this, I’ll wear the blindfold?”_ He slid another finger in.

As the fingers plunged deeper Glorfindel cried out and whispered, _“Yes, please yes,”_ into his mind.

When he was finally ready, Glorfindel was leaking desperation down their bond. 

Erestor oiled himself and prepared to push in, but paused as Glorfindel curled and sat up. _“Here, this way.”_ He reached out and kissed Erestor again, pulling him to lie flat across the bed and pinning him in place under hands that were unerring even with the blindfold. Once he had Erestor positioned he swept a leg over Erestor’s hip and guided Erestor inside with one hand. 

He sank down slowly, impaling himself as Erestor gasped and tried not to thrust. 

Glorfindel took a deep breath and rocked back and forth. _“This way, this is perfect…”_

He bucked and Erestor began to thrust up into him, holding his hips in place for better aim. When they found their rhythm, he wrapped a hand around Glorfindel’s erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Glorfindel whined and with a few more hard motions came, pulling Erestor along with him. 

They lay gasping for a minute before Glorfindel shifted to lie next to Erestor with his head on a pillow.

Erestor untied Glorfindel’s blindfold and very gently kissed his eyes as he blinked. Glorfindel reached over to pull blankets around them and they curled up together. He said, _“That was fun, next time you can wear the blindfold,”_ and pulled Erestor a little closer to kiss. 


	8. Mud puddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random writing prompt of:  
> “Where’s your shoe?”   
> “The mud puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice.”

“Where’s your shoe?” As the words came out of Glorfindel’s mouth he knew they were the wrong ones. Even taking into account the Last Alliance, he didn’t think he’d ever seen his mate so dirty. He had followed the feeling of aggravation (no hurt, no pain, just irritated frustration) out of the training yards and around the side of the buildings to meet Erestor on the road. 

Erestor scowled at the question and fruitlessly batted at his robes. “The mud puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice.” 

It must have been an impressive mud puddle. There were a few along the north road this Spring. He laughed, “Shall I go find a rake?” 

They both stared at the bedraggled remaining shoe. It had suffered in the mud puddle as well and Glorfindel could see Erestor’s toes wiggling inside through the gaping rip. He took a deep breath as Erestor grabbed the sides of the robes and flapped, scattering blobs of mud and exposing bits of now see-through undertunic and wet leggings in turn. 

“Don’t bother. They were very comfortable until now but I think it is too late for them.” Erestor stripped off the last shoe, stared at the damaged sections and sighed. “I guess I should go change.”

Glorfindel stared at Erestor as a length of wiry wrist was exposed up his robe sleeve. There were splatters of mud up the soft skin and he suddenly wondered if Erestor would let him lick them off. He thought of the taste of mud and shook that thought off, but the tenor of emotions must have reached Erestor as his mate was suddenly staring at him. 

It only took two steps and a swoop to gather up Erestor into his arms. Erestor growled slightly in irritation. “I am fine, I just slipped.”

Glorfindel paused to adjust his grip under Erestor’s knees as he squirmed and pressed his nose to Erestor’s muddy neck. He whispered down their bond, _“I have the perfect way to improve your afternoon.”_ The work day is almost over. It would be a true pity for Erestor to wash up and simply disappear for an irritation fueled late night in his office. 

Erestor froze and then tentatively wrapped his arms around Glorfindel’s neck for extra stability as he rained little kisses on his face. _“I am getting you all muddy…”_

_“Not a problem, these are training clothes.”_ He laughed quietly as he carried his suddenly pliant mate into the gardens and along one of the back paths. _“Let’s go swimming.”_

_“I have a canister of balm in my pockets, can we go up to the pools?”_

Glorfindel felt a surge of lust at the thought of Erestor in one of the tiny, private, outdoor hot spring pools that dotted the hillside above the public baths along the River. There were about a dozen of them: too small for true swimming but perfect for a couple of people soaking. Or things more intimate. 

He climbed up the hill into the heavier bushes and past little rivulets of warm water that flowed down to the River. He chose a nice isolated pool and then carefully set Erestor down in the sunshine and backtracked to the last fork in the trail: convention dictated setting a little tower of three good sized rocks in the middle of the trail if you didn’t want visitors. 

“Did you set up the rocks?” As he walked down and back, Erestor had busied himself by emptying his pockets and sleeves of his possessions.

“Yes.” In the pool outlet Erestor was washing off a small stylus board and a graphite stick, the mentioned hand balm, his handkerchief, his knives, keys and other minor pieces. The muddy paperwork from the stylus board had been stacked to one side, under a rock. “You really do look like you had to sacrifice a shoe to get away from that mud puddle.”

Erestor finally laughed. “Well, if something was to be lost, my oldest pair of shoes is okay.”

The laughter turned into an undignified squawk as Glorfindel scooped up Erestor and tossed him lightly into the deep end of the pool. 

Erestor surfaced spluttering and smoothly eeled back to the edge, beckoning Glorfindel down closer to him. Glorfindel leaned in and Erestor kissed him, open mouthed and greedy. He opened his mouth to accept Erestor’s tongue and Erestor yanked on his shoulders hard, pulling him into the water face first. He surfaced to Erestor’s laughter and shook the hair that always escaped his braids out of his eyes. “No fair! My pockets are-” 

He was cut off as Erestor kissed him again, pulling them together in the water and tucking his hands up under his tunic to caress his back. He murmured, “Your pockets?”

The gentle touch of Erestor’s fingers on his back made Glorfindel want to rip away the wet robes but instead he pulled back a little and grinned. “Are still full. And my boots still on.”

They sloshed their way into the shallow end and unceremoniously dumped their wet clothing into heaps. Erestor tried to toss his robe out a little, spinning the edge in an attempt to spread it across the smoothed rock of the “beach” of the pool. But instead added a little too much vigor to the throw and spun it into the bushes on the edge of the embankment. Glorfindel snorted at Erestor’s blank expression and the irritation leaking down the bond, but admired the view as his mate stomped across the tiny open area to retrieve his robe from its probable descent down the cliff.

Laughing, Glorfindel sent an image of Erestor lobbing his muddy robe off the cliff and down into the River. As he stomped back with the robe dangling from one hand, Erestor muttered, “It’s very tempting but I think my clothing has had enough adventures for one day.”

Erestor very carefully stretched the robe out in the sun while Glorfindel sat on the edge and dumped the water out of his boots. If he set them on their sides in the shade they would probably be fine with more oiling. 

“Will they recover?” Erestor leaned over Glorfindel’s shoulder as he pulled the padding out of the second boot. Glorfindel could feel the heat of his body.

“No thanks to you.” 

Erestor giggled and Glorfindel snagged him from over his shoulder and pulled him over in a careful flip and down into his lap to kiss as he lay sprawled and panting. Encouraged by Glorfindel’s hands roaming over his skin, Erestor licked deep into his mouth and then traveled up to suck on an ear tip and nuzzle at soft skin behind his ear. 

He finally had a small smile as Glorfindel kissed his way down his neck, nibbling at tender spots and caressing the tension out of his shoulders. He moaned in minor frustration at Glorfindel’s slow pace and didn’t fight when he was finally bodily draped over the edge where Glorfindel could kneel in the shallows. 

Glorfindel idly massaged himself before grabbing Erestor’s legs and pulling them farther apart and exposing him to Glorfindel’s gaze. 

Glorfindel smoothed both hands over the rump facing him, clenching and pulling so that Erestor groaned. He blew a breath over the exposed balls to watch Erestor buck in reaction, then smiled. This would be fun. He opened his mind and Erestor immediately pressed against him, loving him and sharing the sensations of their game. 

He started with tiny licks and kisses over the soft inner thighs, going higher slowly and then stopping before he reached the dangling erection, or other tender parts. 

Erestor shifted, pushing his rear higher. “Please?” 

Glorfindel leaned in and licked a long slow stripe down the crease and Erestor’s legs moved wider and shuddered as Glorfindel kissed the opening and then began to work his tongue in before pulling back to kiss the back of his thighs. 

The tiny gasps and shudders were arousing and Glorfindel oiled a finger and slid it in slow and deep. Erestor moaned and pushed back but Glorfindel just held the finger there, enjoying the tight slick heat. 

Erestor growled at him, demanding and Glorfindel grinned broadly before biting him sharply on one round cheek. The resulting squeal and stifled giggle was arousing and Glorfindel gave him several more sharp bites before licking the growing bruises and adding more fingers. 

Erestor was squirming and panting by the time Glorfindel was satisfied. He gave another demanding growl as he righted himself and curled onto Glorfindel’s lap as Glorfindel sat down in the shallows. He wrapped strong legs around Glorfindel’s middle and grabbed at Glorfindel’s erection to shove him in. 

Glorfindel licked up Erestor’s throat and bit at one shoulder, thrusting up and into Erestor and balancing his mate so that he didn’t tip backward and drown. 

Once joined, Glorfindel held onto Erestor’s hips and just gloried in the slick heat. Erestor pulled closer to wrap his arms around Glorfindel’s shoulders and lean against his chest and Glorfindel thrust slowly and deliberately. 

He settled in, all irritation and stress finally gone, face pressed against Glorfindel’s neck. Glorfindel caressed him gently, hands running down his back and thighs and then thrust faster and harder, pulling Erestor against him hard and tight as they came. 

They hovered that way, cradled in hot water and enjoying the high before Erestor slithered backwards to mouth his way down Glorfindel’s shoulder to his chest. His voice came soft and happy down their bond, _“We should do this more often.”_

Glorfindel laughed and pulled Erestor’s mouth back up to his. _“We should, but I would favor starting with a picnic meal rather than shoe-eating mud puddles.”_


	9. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A greenhouse picnic.

“I promised a picnic.” Glorfindel had a wide smile and both of their heavy cloaks. 

Erestor stared at Glorfindel and then out the open window of his office at the pouring rain. 

The grin got wider, with an edge of wistful pleading, and Glorfindel’s voice came down their bond, _“Please? I have the perfect place for lunch and you need a break too.”_

He gave up. It wasn’t a busy day – and even if it had been, he simply didn’t have the will power to withstand that particular tone from his mate. 

Not to mention the undercurrent of lust Glorfindel was projecting at him.

He really wasn’t in the mood for company. It had been an aggravating morning with too many elves that insisted upon talking to him, but Erestor cheered up as they walked along the deserted corridors. The cold heavy rain was keeping most of the occupants of Imladris down in the Hall of Fire and the dining hall for lunch, not out in the gardens. _“Where are we going?”_

_“The greenhouses.”_ Glorfindel sent happy delight with the information and Erestor caught images of greenery and flowers inside the thick glass walls. _“I brought down everything we could want.”_

The greenhouse was even better than Erestor had expected: perfectly warm, surrounded by the happy feel of the growing plants and the spicy scent of the flowers and herbs. The rain was loud but soothing. 

He took another deep breath, muscles loosening. 

Glorfindel dropped in the plate that locked the greenhouse from the inside (easy to undo, but excellent if you wanted warning before someone simply strolled in) and said, “This way.” He kissed Erestor’s forehead and held out his elbow. Erestor shook his head and tucked his hand into the crook.

Arm in arm they strolled through the curved beds of herbs and toward the back, where the greenhouse met the cliffs and a decorative pool sheltering the hot spring that ran under the floor and kept the greenhouse warm through the winter. 

Erestor smiled. There in front of the little spring, Glorfindel had set a heavy packing blanket, more blankets and a lunch basket. _“You are feeling romantic?”_

Slightly sheepish, Glorfindel whispered back down their bond, _“Just a little…”_

Erestor turned and pulled Glorfindel down the short way needed to kiss. _“It is perfect and I love it. Thank you.”_ Then, with a streak of impish humor he carefully undressed, folded his clothes and set them on one corner of the blanket. He sat down naked, legs crossed and looked up at Glorfindel, _“Lunch?”_

Glorfindel blinked and started laughing. _“You are incorrigible, my love.”_ He stripped and sat down, leaving his clothing in a heap but pulling out one of the lap blankets to wrap around both their shoulders. _“Shall we eat or play first?”_

_“Play.”_ He turned and kissed Glorfindel, coaxing his mouth to open and petting the warm skin of his ribs and back. 

Glorfindel reacted by pulling Erestor into his lap, wrapping his legs around his waist and ducking his head to allow Erestor to kiss his ears and finger comb his braids out. There were tense muscles in his neck and shoulders too, and Erestor dug his fingers in with gentle pressure. Glorfindel moaned and mouthed at his neck, tongue lapping out to trace his pulse. _“Please?”_ Glorfindel sounded wistful and he sent images of them locked together. _“Take me?”_

Erestor smiled, so this is what Glorfindel truly wanted today: to be praised, pampered and loved. He caressed Glorfindel’s ears gently. _“Yes, love. I will take you.”_

_“Come here.”_ He tipped over onto the blanket, pulling Glorfindel down on top of him and burying his hands into Glorfindel’s hair as Glorfindel licked his way onto Erestor’s chest. His mouth found an erect nipple and Erestor arched into the feeling as he suckled. He touched Glorfindel’s mind and his mate pulled them together, glorying in the intensity of the connection. 

Caught in the sensation, Erestor opened his legs wider and ground up against Glorfindel. Glorfindel pulled back suddenly with a grin and, _“You’ll need this,”_ groping into the lunch basket and coming back out with a canister of balm. He dropped a rag nearby, for later.

He caught Erestor’s hand, kissing the back before tucking the container into his palm and licking his way down his wrist and into his elbow. He nipped at the bicep and ran his tongue right up into Erestor’s armpit. 

Erestor jerked at the nip and laughed at the errant swipes of tongue as he dropped the balm down next to his head and reached down to rub his fingers hard into Glorfindel’s ribs – always a ticklish spot. Glorfindel squeaked and curled up like a poked bug. 

They burst into giggles together and lay there chuckling.

After a minute Glorfindel kissed his way up Erestor’s belly and chest, tucking his head back into Erestor’s shoulder and idly kissing his neck. He had wrapped one arm to go under Erestor’s back and support his head, holding them chest to chest as they lay there. The other hand very softly caressed Erestor’s chest wandering down to pet his erection and cup his balls before running up his side and down his flank. 

Erestor picked up the balm again and Glorfindel sighed and settled himself more squarely on top, legs spread wide and exposing himself to the warm air in the greenhouse. 

He moaned as Erestor kneaded gently at his thighs before reaching between to touch his opening. Erestor smiled at the wriggle sliding his finger inside produced, and nipped at an ear as he thrust his finger deeper in and out of the tight heat. 

He took his time, making Glorfindel giggle with kisses to his ears. His free hand rubbed Glorfindel’s back. 

They were both impatient well before Erestor deemed them ready and reached back to the container of balm to oil himself. Glorfindel drew a deep breath, levering himself into position. He spread his legs wider and arched backward and Erestor pushed in. They moaned at the dual sensation and with his eyes still shut, Glorfindel sank all the way down. Erestor pulled him forward a little as he made the first gentle thrust and Glorfindel’s eyes opened wide before he leaned down to kiss him again and clutch at his shoulders.

_“Harder. Oh harder!”_ Despite the pleas, Erestor kept it easy and slow, bringing Glorfindel to the brink very slowly so that his mate shuddered and sobbed breathlessly in his ears.

He gripped Glorfindel hard by the hips, controlling their motion and keeping it brutally slow. 

Then, when they were both desperate, he reached between Glorfindel’s legs and pumped him several times, fast and hard. Glorfindel came with a harsh noise that wasn’t quite a cry, clenching tight and pulling Erestor’s peak after his. 

He wavered, eyes dilated, before a gentle boneless collapse onto Erestor’s chest. Erestor wiped his hand on the rag from the basket before reaching up to dig both hands into Glorfindel hair in soft petting and whispering the praise Glorfindel craved down their bond. _“That was wonderful and beautiful. What a wonderful mate you are. I love you Glorfindel.”_

Erestor pulled out gently as Glorfindel sent happy warmth down their bond and shifted to cradle Erestor in his arms. He pulled the lap blankets over and carefully draped them over both of them before relaxing down again. 

They lay and listened to the rain. And then, still snuggled together, pulled the basket closer and actually ate lunch. 


	10. Snow camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, it was decided everyone would go camping in the snow.

Glorfindel came back in and took off his boots, leaving them by the door and carefully dusting away any traces of snow before removing his outer coat and slithering under the furs to curl up next to Erestor. He relaxed down into a limp heap with a sigh and giggle. _“Well love, the last check for the night is done.”_

Erestor turned and opened his arms and Glorfindel snuggled close, sighing in happy satisfaction as Erestor’s fingers combed through his hair. Erestor said, _“Everyone is comfortable enough for the night?”_ It had been Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen’s idea to go camping in the snow in the first place. But then Legolas (only a few years younger than Arwen) and his elder sister Silithiel had decided that snow camping sounded like fun too.

From there somehow the minstrels, Elrond and Celebrian, and Erestor and Glorfindel had been added to the tiny adventure. 

The tents in question were spread across several meadows in a little river valley above Imladris. Not far from home, but isolated enough that it was Glorfindel’s duty to check on everyone. 

Glorfindel was openly giggling into Erestor’s neck as he warmed up. _“Lindir, Maglor and the rest of the minstrels are sleeping in a giant heap like a huddle of puppies.”_ Erestor chuckled as Glorfindel sent a mental image of the disarray of drowsy and snoring bodies.

_“The elflings are telling scary stories, I’m surprised we can’t hear them from here.”_ The mental image was of the entire group wrapped in their bedrolls, sitting around a tiny candle lantern listening to young Legolas explain “The Bears That Become Men” that apparently lived near the Wood. _“I’m not really sure if Legolas thought the scary part was the Men becoming bears or the part where there were Men near the Wood.”_

Erestor rolled his eyes. Queen Lastini was highly fond of diplomacy and had worked hard at making friends with the different settlements around the Wood. King Thranduil seemed to only favor the other elvish settlements. Very specifically those who trade in wine.

The giggling got louder. _“And I didn’t stick my head in Elrond and Celebrian’s tent.”_

He relayed the mental image of the small tent in the next meadow over. He had just reached it when Celebrian had gasped, “Oh, harder. Harder! HARDER!” And Glorfindel had retreated. _“Well, I could tell they were fine from there….”_

Erestor lay back and laughed. 

Glorfindel scooped him into his arms and Erestor pulled him closer to kiss. _“I think it sounds like an excellent idea though.”_

It was a bit cold to strip all the way down, but Glorfindel’s hand snuck up under his shirt to fondle his chest. His hands were still icy from his trip outside, raising gooseflesh as he stroked. 

Erestor grumbled wordlessly and wriggled away from the cold touch. He broke the kiss just long enough to pull the drawstring on Glorfindel’s trousers, pushing his cold hands down against Glorfindel’s warm belly. Glorfindel squeaked out loud and said, _“Ack! Stop that! No, no not there!”_ as Erestor grinned and tucked his hands right against very tender skin between his legs. Glorfindel stopped Erestor’s roving hands by pinching them down on his hips with the weight of his body. He chuckled and complained, _“That’s cold,”_ as he nibbled at one of Erestor’s ears and stripped off Erestor’s layers of sweater.

He shifted a little and Erestor eased his trousers down farther to mid-thigh, just far enough. Then Erestor pulled his own down and all the way off, kicking them out of their bedroll. The fur was ticklish and cold under his bare rear, he shifted at the sensations. _“Do you have oil?”_

Glorfindel caressed his soul, showering him with gentle warmth before simply flipping him onto his hands and knees. _“Of course.”_ He covered Erestor with his body, folding them together with Erestor’s legs spread wide around his bare hips and his head down on their pillow. _“But let’s play a little first.”_

Spooned together like that Erestor couldn’t really move but he was warm and Glorfindel’s hands were roaming up and down his body. He flexed back against him, and Glorfindel bit him lightly in the back of the neck, hanging on like a stallion. His tongue lapped at the caught skin and muscle and Erestor groaned. Glorfindel bucked his hips, his erection sliding hot between Erestor’s legs. _“Oh, so you like that love?”_

He thrust some more, using one hand to hold Erestor in place against him as he whined and squirmed with the friction. 

_“So my love, what shall I do to you tonight?”_ Glorfindel laughed as he let go for a moment. Then grabbed and yanked so that they were sprawled together, Erestor’s legs spread wide and Glorfindel between them, pinning him down in a very gentle wrestling hold. 

There was a pause and then oiled fingers touched between Erestor’s legs, petting down to the soft spot between balls and opening, and sliding back up to thumb at his tail bone. Erestor groaned, nuzzling back at Glorfindel’s chest before sprawling down into the pillow limply. Glorfindel murmured down the bond, _“Like that?”_ He leaned in to kiss Erestor’s face half hidden in the pillow and nibble up the curve of his ear. _“Shall I prepare you and use you like this? Or flip you over and put your legs over my shoulders?”_ He kissed the fading bite mark on the back of Erestor’s neck, lapping at it with his tongue.

_“Anything.”_ Erestor wriggled impatiently, trying for more friction on his cock, more touching anywhere. _“Just touch me.”_

_“As you wish love.”_ Glorfindel kissed the other ear as he slid a finger in deep, thrusting it in and out slowly. Erestor gasped and tried to push back but was held in place. _“As you wish.”_

It took time to stretch Erestor to Glorfindel’s satisfaction and Erestor was on the brink of snarling at him out loud as his cock was neglected and he grew desperate. He wriggled and whined as Glorfindel withdrew his fingers.

Then yelped as Glorfindel adjusted his hold in one sharp tug, yanking Erestor into an even more exposed position with his legs over Glorfindel’s thighs. His cock slipped in with gentle care despite the suddenness of the maneuver. Erestor groaned as he was stretched wide and impaled.

Glorfindel didn’t thrust, just leaned down so that Erestor was still cuddled warm underneath him. He licked at an ear, touching the soft skin behind it. _“Having fun?”_

Erestor growled at him and Glorfindel laughed, one arm stretching Erestor out, still pinned in place. The other hand reached down and softly petted Erestor’s erection. His thumb brushed across the head and his hand slid up and down the shaft with agonizing slowness. He rained gentle kisses down Erestor’s spine, his lips tickled before he moved to press his chest against Erestor’s chilling skin. When Erestor started to get close, the hand retreated, going back to run lightly over his balls and then back yet more to slide around where they were connected. Then, Glorfindel would move his attention back to Erestor’s cock and start again. 

Erestor was so lost in the floating sensation so that he was taken completely by surprise when Glorfindel moved his hand faster, mimicking the sensations of thrusting. When Glorfindel actually moved his hips, he peaked, gasping and arching back against Glorfindel. Glorfindel let him pull him over so that as he came down he could feel Glorfindel coming inside him. 

They lay in a heap, catching their breath before Erestor turned and kissed Glorfindel on the lips. _“I love you.”_

Glorfindel smiled sweetly, pulling out and helping him dress before arranging them to sleep in their usual way when not in what Glorfindel deemed safety: legs tangled together, Erestor held against his chest, face buried against Glorfindel’s neck. _“I love you Erestor.”_ It was warm and secure, rolled up together. Erestor could hear Glorfindel’s heart slowing as they drifted off to sleep. 

Erestor kissed his neck. _“Sleep well, Love.”_


	11. Rough day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glorfindel manages to get injured. Asfaloth does not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: getting injured, accidents and Glorfindel getting stitches (not graphic, just present).

Elrond stared down at Glorfindel with what Erestor had named “the eyebrows of doom”, and Glorfindel cringed. “Asfaloth is okay though.” The eyebrows arched higher and Glorfindel tried again. “The collapse was an accident and we are all very fortunate no one was seriously injured.” 

That didn’t help. 

_“Erestor?”_ Glorfindel whispered down their bond while Elrond carefully examined him for broken bones, prodded at the extensive bruises, cleaned some deep scrapes and frowned at one long cut going down the outside of his right leg from knee to ankle. (A stick, Glorfindel thought, but it had gone past a bit fast.) _“Erestor? Asfaloth is still okay, right? Can you come rescue me?”_

There was a sense of aggravated amusement from Erestor and a close view of Asfaloth’s muddy hide. _“He is just fine and enjoying his brushing.”_ Out loud Erestor said, “Don’t lean,” and shoved at a massive light gray shoulder. He continued, _“No scrapes, no strains, just mud everywhere.”_

“You are a stupidly lucky elf sometimes.” Glorfindel glanced at Elrond, who with his hands busy cleaning up the cut could hear everything Glorfindel and Erestor said to each other. “I’ll stitch this, you’ll be on light duty until it heals completely.”

Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief and shut his eyes as Elrond got out a needle and cordage to stitch his leg. He didn’t really want to watch.

As Elrond used his healing abilities to alleviate some of the inflammation and kill off potential infections, Glorfindel drifted off into a doze. He only woke when Elrond ordered him moved to an actual bed and then handed him a large beaker of bitter smelling tea. A remedy for preventing infections, by smell. He gulped it to avoid the bitter taste, absently noting that Elrond had added honey.

He fell asleep again as Elrond finally smiled at him and pulled the blanket up higher. 

“Maybe I should just leave you here for today?” Erestor had crept in silently at some point and was now sitting next to the bed. He had left his formal robes somewhere, probably stripped off while helping clean up Asfaloth, and was lounged back in a chair with his boots off and his feet on the edge of the bed. He smiled. “Elrond said your leg is the only actual damage, but you look so comfortable.”

“How is Asfaloth?” When the footings for the tall wooden bridge built as a short cut over the edge of the lake had crumpled, the elven steed had fearlessly made the wild leap to escape the collapse, landing in the lake and swimming to shore. Glorfindel had parted company with the back of Asfaloth about halfway down in an attempt to prevent either of them being injured in the impact. 

“Just fine.” Erestor’s smile turned into a smirk. “Pleased with himself for rolling in the mud.” 

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. Asfaloth had taken up his favorite hobby during the short wait while Glorfindel swam to shore behind him and the rest of the patrol picked their way back off the unstable surface of the now destroyed bridge.

“Are you finally awake?” Elrond had wandered over from across the room. He placed a hand on Glorfindel’s leg, concentrating. After a moment he patted Glorfindel’s knee and grinned at him. “You always heal fast. If you want to go lie down in your own rooms I have no objections. You are off duty for at least two days. I’ll check on you in the morning.”

Glorfindel sprawled across their bed. 

Even with Erestor’s help it had been a slow walk favoring his leg. Elrond had suggested a stretcher which he had flatly rejected. His Second had suggested a wheelbarrow from the gardeners, but he had rejected that option too as Elrond laughed. 

Changing from the robe borrowed from the Healing Hall into his night shirt had been complicated by the sore muscles and bruises and it was nice to just rest. 

Erestor sat down next to him, idly resting one hand on his belly. “You frightened me, when Asfaloth jumped.” The hand petted for a moment, then Erestor leaned over and kissed his forehead. His voice whispered down their bond. _“I am glad you are safe.”_

Glorfindel reached up to pull him down but grumbled as muscles in his shoulders protested. 

Erestor obligingly moved a little closer and kissed him on the mouth, cupping his head and deepening the kiss as Glorfindel tickled his lips with his tongue. He backed up just enough to look into his eyes. _“Why don’t I treat you tonight, my love.”_ He chuckled out loud, one hand drifting down to continue the slow stroking across his chest and then pulling the shirt up to expose him to the warm air of their room. _“As a little reward for coming back relatively undamaged?”_

Erestor’s hand reached his belly and then lightly stroked across his cock, sending happy tickles through his stomach and up his spine. 

Erestor gave his belly another light pat and straightened. He slid back off the bed with a wide grin, undressing rapidly and rummaging through their nightstand. He climbed back on at the foot, holding a container of massage oil.

Glorfindel smiled and shut his eyes in bliss as Erestor oiled his hands and then carefully scooped up the injured leg, pulling it across his lap. 

Erestor caressed across the top of his foot, working his fingers between his toes and around the tendons of his ankle. Glorfindel groaned as Erestor pulled on the toes and rubbed his arch firmly. _“I love your hands.”_ He gasped as Erestor pushed on a sore spot and then unhurriedly ran his hand up the inside of his leg. It was all he could do to hold still as Erestor carefully avoided the bandaged sections of leg and then moved on to the other limb. He distracted himself by opening their bond wider, basking in the lust that Erestor felt and the slick slide of oil over his skin. 

_“Even with this, I think you are going to be very stiff tomorrow. You have a lot of bruises.”_ Done with his legs, Erestor repeated the treatment with his torso, running firm hands over his ribs and kneading his shoulders. _“I have already assigned an investigation team.”_

He leaned forward and lapped lightly at one of Glorfindel’s nipples, pinching at the other and sending jolts of pleasure through his chest. 

Glorfindel pulled Erestor up to kiss, enjoying the warm slid of their skin and the soft ticklish caress of Erestor’s hair. _“More kissing, less talking.”_

_“Mind speech, I can do both.”_ Erestor’s mental tone was light though as his hands moved to Glorfindel’s arms. He paused to lightly kiss each finger as it was caressed in turn, fingers working around each joint and tendon. 

Glorfindel drifted slightly with the gentle pleasure but opened his eyes as Erestor kissed him again, this time his tongue swept deep, coaxing Glorfindel to reciprocate. His arms felt better and he reached up to cup Erestor’s face and run a hand down Erestor’s bare back. Cuddled together, Glorfindel could feel Erestor’s erection against his leg. His cock twitched in response and Erestor laughed down their bond. 

Erestor leaned in and the kiss deepened, his tongue probing and thrusting. _“Now love, what shall I do next?”_ Erestor’s oiled hand dipped between his legs, light and ticklish with just the tips of his fingers. _“Would that part like a massage too? Or, maybe a kiss?”_

Glorfindel’s cock twitched in the light hold. _“Oh, please?”_

One last kiss and Erestor crawled down to sit between Glorfindel’s legs. He kissed one leg. _“You have lovely muscles love.”_ He curled his hand up under one knee and kissed his way across the soft skin of the inside of Glorfindel’s thigh. Farther down, Erestor’s tongue lapped out, tracing a wet line downward toward his groin and gently prodding at the soft skin between opening and balls.

Glorfindel’s knees buckled up and he spread his legs wider, trying to encourage Erestor. 

Instead, Erestor moved up too far, running a ticklish tongue into his belly button. Glorfindel giggled and squirmed and Erestor moved downward slowly, licking and circling. He ran his hand up and down Glorfindel’s erection and delicately licked at his balls, blowing on them so that Glorfindel jumped and giggled more. Finally, he traced a slow line up Glorfindel’s cock with his tongue. 

Glorfindel moaned and tried to thrust when Erestor ran his tongue across the head of his cock and sucked him into his mouth. Erestor hummed in approval but held Glorfindel’s hips still as he sucked and bobbed. Glorfindel could feel Erestor’s arousal spurring his higher and he very quickly came with a soft whine. 

Erestor sucked him down deep and held him in his mouth, still sucking as Glorfindel came and forcing extra shocks of pleasure through him. 

As Glorfindel finally came down, Erestor pulled away, rubbing Glorfindel’s hips and flanks soothingly as he lay there panting. _“Did you have fun?”_ The question was asked with a definite smirk before Erestor sighed slightly, unfulfilled and still very hard. Glorfindel could feel the need and pressure drawing Erestor’s hands toward his cock. 

_“Come here, Erestor.”_ He patted the bed next to him and raised an arm in invitation. _“Right here next to me? Let me watch?”_ He projected the image of Erestor touching himself while tucked up against his side. 

Erestor slithered over Glorfindel’s leg and crawled up to lie in the cradle of his arm and side. He settled in, at peace despite the desperate need.

Glorfindel pulled him closer whispering, _“Will you come for me, love?”_ He sent warmth and love down their bond, stoking Erestor’s need higher yet and comforting him with his presence. 

Erestor reached down with his eyes shut, cupping himself and stroking slowly. One hand reached lower, rolling his balls and tickling behind. He slowly moved his hands harder and faster, pumping himself as excitement grew. He moaned softly as he came hard over Glorfindel’s belly in hot spurts. 

Glorfindel gloried in the way he could feel Erestor’s heart pounding behind his ribs and the frantic little gasps for air at his peak. Erestor came down limp and sweaty, relaxing to lie curled up against Glorfindel as Glorfindel groped for a rag and then tucked Erestor’s hair away from his face with careful fingers. 

Erestor blinked blankly, exhausted, as the blankets were pulled up. Glorfindel kissed his forehead. _“Good night love.”_

Tomorrow he would probably feel quite battered, but right now everything was perfect.


End file.
